Soul Sanctum
by e621
Summary: Due to the rise of insanity in the area DWMA has decided to bring in a few voulenteers from areas with low insantity or more than enough meisters to go around. A party is thrown to keep every one in the area calm. New evil. New team system. Please review.


**The night was full and so was the moon that had risen above the grounds only an hour ago. The party was in full swing with dancing and laughing. A slight breeze blew and ruffled the light brown hair that lay atop Roma's head. He was **

**leaning ****against the siding on one of the balconies. His black eyes were still and lifeless. Inside the building everything was going great. "Out here, Dr. Stein." Medusa cooed to him. He followed and the two found themselves leaned against a **

**siding ****locked in each others arms. Soul made belching noises has he watched the two on the balcony. Maka looked over at him and then followed his gaze, tracing the pat****h with her finger tips.**

**"I don't like it." Soul said, continuing a conversation that had been going on between the two ever since she had became a staff member at DWMA.**

**"Well get use to it. 'Cause I don't think she wants to kill us anymore." Maka said. Soul laughed at her judgement. **

**"Black Star?" Tsubaki pleaded as Black Star continued down the table for the all-you-can-eat-buffet. Covering his plate with ten of everything.**

**"I ain't stopping till I eat more than that guy." He pointed with a half-eaten chicken leg the man that stood at the end of the table, smelling a piece of lobster and then placing it on his plate. The man looked at Black Star and Tsubaki **

**recognized ****triangles along his deep black hair. The man turned away, after smiling at the two and then went to take a seat. Black Star jumped at the man flipping the plate over and onto both the table and floor. ****Tsubaki grabbed him and **

**held him there ****as ****he struggled against her and pleaded. "Let me get him. Gonna smile at me like I'm his friend and then turn his back on me like I ain't a threat. I'll show him who's god!" Roma saw all this as he leaned there against the **

**siding. What he did**** not ****see was the owner of the hand that landed on his shoulder. He spun around and grabbed at his heart. "You almost killed me." He told the owner. She was leaning towards him over the side with her feet hooked in **

**some holes that added ****a ****weird design to the side. Her light brown hair matched Roma's to the very tone of it and her pure white eyes contrasted his dramatically. She swung over the ledge and leaned against the same spot that Roma had.**

**"What do you want now?" Roma asked.**

**"I just wanted to make sure you knew this was a party." Pandora replied. **

**"No It's not. It's just a cover up." Roma said.**

**"Ah, come on. We can party a little bit." She said, moving closer to him. "We can have are own little party here, you know." Roma put his hand up to stop her from getting any closer.**

**"I don't care. It's still mission." He said, pushing her away from him. "And besides, if they do show up, I don't wanna be busy." Just then he heard a swish come up behind him. He spun around to see a blue substance climbing up the wall **

**and surrounding it. Roma extended his arm and a broadsword was immediately in his hand. He grabbed the hilt and was pulled down. "Jessh. Your heavy." He said lifting the blade.**

**"Well if you were stronger it wouldn't be hard for you." The blade barked back. Roma brought the sword down, slicing where the blue wall was coming up. "Hurry up, get going." He said. **

**"Why?" The blade asked.**

**"Your gonna be more effective with your meister than me." He replied.**

**"What about you?" Roma looked up the building before answering. **

**"I'm gonna climb and see if I can beat the blue." He looked back at the blade. "But I ain't gonna be able to do that if I don't get moving." The blade was engulfed with a blue flame and then Pandora was on the other side of the blue wall. And **

**as she ran towards her meister, the blue wall continued it's way up the side of the building.**


End file.
